Made In Mahanttan
by Rucky
Summary: Caroline Forbes's family is one of the richest family's in the world, due to a school project on living a normal life, she has to live in Mystic Fall. Leaving Manhattan and her friends, she's forced to pose as Caroline Maxwell for four months and befriends The Salvotores's and Gilberth, that happen to hate her real self. What happens when they find out who she really is? ADAPTATION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ***I DIDN'T WRITE THIS STORY I ONLY ADAPT TO TVD. THE AUTHOR IS ALLIEHURRY.*****

**SUMMARY:** Caroline Forbes's family is one of the richest family's in the world, due to a school project on living a normal life, she has to live in Mystic Fall. Leaving Manhattan and her friends, she's forced to pose as Caroline Maxwell for four months and befriends The Salvotores's and Gilberth, that happen to hate her real self. What happens when they find out who she really is? (ADAPTATION) **WRITE BY ****alliehurry****. Klaroline/Daroline**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 1**

**Caroline POV**

The tenacious sound of my alarm has been ringing for the past two minutes. Nonetheless I can't bring myself to extend my arm and turn off the damned thing. My head is pounding from a nasty hangover and I feel as though I'm about to puke my stomach out. Finally the horrific beeping ceases, and I raise my head to meet a pair of disapproving grey eyes.

"Miss Caroline shouldn't be out partying until early in morning," scolds Annabel, my Russian nanny. Some people would find it silly that any 17-year-old girl still has a nanny, those people have clearly never lived in Manhattan. Annabel has lived with us since the day I was born, coddling and caring after me the way a mother should. In all senses but biological, I truly did see Ana as my mother.

My real mother, Elizabeth, was never present. She owned her own fashion company and was at the peak of her success. Her lines were more coveted than even the most exquisite Oscar De La Renta. I, of course, wasn't complaining. I always had the trendiest outfits and the most delightfully expensive pieces to choose from in my closet- the spare room down the hall.

Daddy was the CEO of the wealthiest company in Manhattan. He owned half the city and many more businesses around the world. He came home about once every three months for one weekend. William Forbes was _the_wealthiest man in the world, and I was ever so proud to call him my Daddy.

Perhaps my life seems sad to an outsider, they probably pity me. "The daughter of the power couple of the world, poor kid, probably never see's her parents." Those who say that know nothing. We children of the Upper East Side of Manhattan all live this way. We wouldn't have it any other way. Why would we? We have everything we want when we want it, whenever we want it.

Stretching my sore arms above my head, I slip out of bed and over to the connecting washroom. I check the time on my Rolex before regretfully deciding that I didn't have time for a bath this morning. A hot shower would have to do.

The hot water does wonders for my muscles; still sore after whatever it is that I did last night at Katherine's party. I smile fondly thinking of my green eyed-auburn haired best friend. Katherine and I had been best friends ever since our first day at preschool. Neither of us were too fond of our teacher's teaching methods. Honestly, making a bunch of four year olds sit through disgusting tales of farm animals was horrific, something no one approved of. Kids of our stature should have been read books about socialites and businessmen not about pigs and dogs named bingo. Though at four years old, there was very little I could do about it other than sit in the far corner of the reading mat and gossip with the brunnette sitting next to me. That was the day that Caroline Forbes and Katherine Petrova became best friends.

I quickly turn off the water and dry off while glancing at the time once more. _Fuck._I won't even have time to straighten my hair. I hastily slip on a uniform from the line of clothes available to my school. I select a simple combination of a white blouse, with a navy skirt and blazer. I simply do not have time to waste on planning an extravagant outfit today. Besides, it's Monday.

Usually, I wouldn't worry much about arriving to class on time, but today, our Headmistress stressed punctuality. We have a first period assembly that apparently cannot be missed. As I pull tendrils of my hair into a neat French braid, I idly wonder why an assembly could me so important. Perhaps a new teacher, or a new program has been offered. I quickly end the braid at the nape of my neck and pull the rest of my half curly-half straight blonde hair into a ponytail. There. I've somehow found a way to make my morning after hair look somewhat presentable. Fastening on my navy blue Louboutin's, I grab my purse; shove my Blackberry, my MacBook and a pen into it before rushing to the kitchen.

Ana's waiting for me with a croissant and a tall glass of Orange Juice in her hand, her grey eyes burning holes into me disapprovingly. I shoot her a sheepish smile as I sit down and devour the croissant in front of me quickly. Ana hands me two Advil's to take with my orange juice and I send her a grateful smile before kissing her cheek.

"Don't wait up, Ana dear"

"Yes, Miss Caroline. You be home for Dinner?"

"Indeed I will be, Ana. Perhaps with company, I'll let you know"

Stepping into the elevator that will take me down to the lobby I marvel at the beauty of the building that I live in. With its marble floors and Brazilian wood, it's a real beauty. My heels clack loudly against the flawless floors as I make my way to the golden doors that will lead me to 5th Avenue. I smile gracefully at the doorman, Vincent as he opens the door for me; I've known Vincent my whole life. He's been opening doors for me from the moment I could walk in my adorable Jimmy Choo booties, in ever colour, of course.

The sun momentarily blinds me and does nothing to aid my hangover. I fetch my tortoise shell white gold sunglasses from my purse and hastily slip them on, shielding my dark blue eyes from the scalding sun. I walk for barely a minute and a half before a sleek black limo slides up beside me. Smiling to myself ruefully, I slip into vehicle and let my head rest on the leather of the seats.

"Morning babe."

"Good morning doll. How's that hangover?"

"Brutal ... but worth it."

Katherine smiles at me, bearing her perfect white teeth. Since we'd attended high school, we've been taking turns giving each other rides to school in our families' cars, well, limos. Figures that Kat would be late too. Her messy auburn hair is pulled into a lazy ponytail that only she could pull off as not looking sloppy. "It's 9:05, crap. We'll get the shittiest seats in the auditorium" she moans while furiously texting on her Blackberry.

"Not to worry, Kat," I start in a singsong voice. "I've asked Bonnie and April to save us seats." Katherine sends me a grateful smile, her green eyes sparkling. You really do think of everything, Care. We glance at each other shooting each other bored looks as the black gates of our Academy open up. The anciently beautiful building that we call school comes to sight as we quickly exit the car and rush towards the auditorium. We quickly spot our two other friends in the third row of the auditorium with two spare eats beside them.

We met April Young and Bonnie Benneth in the third grade when our classes got mixed together. April's jet-black hair and brown eyes made her look like a total bitch even at the young age of 8. Bonnie on the other hand with light brown hair and warm greeb eyes seemed like a sweetheart. Surprisingly, it was the other way around. On the other side of the auditorium I spot Bonnie's twin brother Barret, total babe. The Benneth family had the odd urge to have all their names start with 'B'. As tacky as the Kardashian's looked doing it, it seemed right when done by the Benneth's.

Beside Barret, I meet a pair of ice blue eyes. Niklaus or Klaus like the rest of the people call him. Klaus and I have … what some would say a thing. To be honest, at times I didn't know if we were more than friends, just friends or plain strangers. "You made out with him last night-," hissed April. I must have looked frightened because Bonnie quickly rectified "He initiated it Care." Glancing back at Klaus, I send him a smile. _The_smile. The one only he gets to receive. He answers with a wink of his own before straightening up to look towards where our Headmistress is standing.

Straightening up myself I glance up at the Headmistress myself. Headmistress Kavanagh is an old woman with clearly conservative views on life. She's a total bitch that wants nothing but the best for her students. As much as people complain about her being an old hag, you truly can't help but love her.

"Dear Young Males and Females of Astoria Private School. For years I have watched all of you grow and flourish. You have all become very amazing individuals. Freshman, I admit that I haven't had the chance to get to know you all very well. Seniors, you have quickly become like my children. Thankfully, you are not. However I have a gift for you all. A mandatory four month project for the Graduating Class to prepare you all for the real world."

Katherine sends me a WTF-look. I send her a puzzled look of my own. Astoria has never done this before. Ever. This school feeds on Tradition. _This_ was not tradition.

"You will all be sent to a small town, far away from Manhattan. You will live with a normal middle class family. For four months, you will all live the life of normal people. You will all learn the value of a dollar. Please, save me the typical 'My parents will hear about this' tantrum, your families have all been contacted. Participation is mandatory. No exceptions. If you want to graduate, you will go on this trip. You will receive all information about your new family's in a few days."

This time, I ignore Katherine's desperate look. I cast my eyes across the room towards Niklaus. Our eyes meet both of us sporting horrified looks.

"There is more. We are not foolish. Sending off the richest kids in the world off into middle class families, we do value your safety. Therefore, you will be disguised. You will have a wig, contacts, a new wardrobe and identity. This is even more beneficial that you can ever imagine. A lot of you count on your looks to get you places. You will all truly live a normal life for four months. I know you all might hate me now, but trust me kids, you will thank me for this someday.

Somehow through my rage and anger at the establishment I call school, I found a way to make it through all my morning classes. I do notice however, that Klaus did not. Making my way through the Courtyard, I spot him leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. I quickly cross the street to meet him and immediately smell the marijuana off him. His cold blue eyes meet my dark blue ones as I slip into his arms and quickly snatch the cigarette from his hands. I hold his gaze as I put the cigarette between my lips and take a drag. I contemplate blowing the smoke out onto his face to show my displeasure about him skipping class to get high but quickly decide against it.

"You shouldn't be smoking, Caroline."

"Neither should you, babe." I cringe at my slip at the term of endearment, hoping that he doesn't react negatively to it.

"I was hungry."

"Well then you shouldn't have skipped class to get high, you idiot" I couldn't help but snap.

"Well baby, what do you say you and me finish this and then I'll treat my favourite girl to lunch?"

He presses his forehead to mine as he pulls me close.

I tilt my head up to stare into the eyes I can't help but get lost in.

I shouldn't.

He kisses my jaw before making his way down to my neck.

It's done. We both know I will.

Grabbing his hand, I pull him further down towards the park. I can't help but giggle when I spot his boyish smile. He drops my hand and pulls me closer to him, near a lake. It's romantic in a way, kicking a joint on a lake. It's romantic in a way only Klaus and I can make it. It's illegal, but it's _so_ us. We don't speak about last night. We don't speak about how the next four months are going to be.

"Dinner with me, babe? At my place?" Klaus hands me the now tiny joint before nodding with sparkling eyes. I take a toke and relish in the familiar taste in my mouth. Who knows when's the next time I will ever be doing this with Klaus ever again? Fuck this new project, I scream angrily before exhaling.

"Baby? As much as I can't wait for dinner tonight, how about grabbing a slice of Pizza for now?"

I grin at Klaus before standing, the effects of the drug quickly coming over me. I kiss Klaus gingerly before hastily making my way to the pizzeria. I wonder how much life will change for me in the next four months. "Promise you'll go to your afternoon classes?" Klaus shoots me another one of his boyish grins, "Only because they're with you babe."

At that moment, I decide that I hate Headmistress Kavanagh. I hate her stupid program. I don't want to go away, I want to stay right here, with Klaus, in Manhattan.

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

*********WRITE BY ****alliehurry**********

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 2**

**Caroline POV**

I don't remember the last time I had ever felt this way. Nik's blue eyes twinkle as he casually eats his dinner completely unaware of the thunderstorm of emotions I am currently feeling. We've decided to be uncharacteristic and light candles around the dining table. Annabel had prepared shrimp fettuccini Alfredo, perfect seeing as both Nik and I adored Italian. Both of us had paired the dinner with a glass of '2006 Hanna Russian River Chardonnay' despite Ana's disapproving glares.

"It's getting late, babe"

"You're leaving?"

"I don't want to, but-"

"No buts baby. Please don't leave." I whisper softly. His eyes find mine, twinkling with amusement.

"Mother will worry if I go home too late"

"So don't go home. Stay the night"

Nik gets up and walks around the table, his gaze never leaving mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up, close towards him. His eyes shining with reckless fire paired with a boyish grin that I can't resist.

"Let's do something crazy tonight babe"

The rest of the night is a blur of limo rides, shots of whiskey, and smoke and loud music. We've decided not to risk the embarrassment of drunken texting or dialling anyone by turning both our Blackberry's off, making it impossible to get our drivers to pick us up. Hand in hand we walk as gracefully as possible down the streets of Manhattan. Even in our drunken haze, we know where we're going. We've strolled these streets for ages.

Nik stops abruptly, staring off into a small dimly lit shop. "TATTOO'S & PIERCINGS" is lit in obnoxious neon lights. Nik looks at me pleadingly and I can't help but grin back rebelliously. Mother and father would be horrified. What a flawless idea. Well, perhaps not flawless, but truly brilliant. As tacky as it may seem we opt to have linked tattoos.

On my right hip, I now have the left side of the New York City skyline with '_city lights_' written elegantly. On Nik's right hip, the right side of the New York City skyline with '_will blind you'_scrawled across can now be found. As we both stumble into my bedroom and quickly shed our clothes, I don't regret a thing.

As I snuggle into Nik's chest, his arms encircling my back, I don't regret a thing.

As I imagine my parent's furious faces should they ever discover this tattoo, I still don't regret a thing.

I'm awoken by soft kisses on my face, neck and shoulder blades. Slowly slipping into consciousness, last nights events flash violently in my head. Usain Bolt himself couldn't have run faster than me at that moment. I look at my half naked body in the full-length mirror, softly tracing the broken off skyline now permanently etched onto my skin. I see Nik making his way towards me in the reflection in the mirror. I lean back into him as he pulls me into him, enveloping me in a backwards hug. I look down at our hips and gasp. Standing in this position, our tattoos complete themselves. It's beautiful, dangerous, wrong but oh so right just as Nik and I have always been.

"I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame," remarks Nik wryly as he slips on his uniform from last night. I snort at him before slipping on my own uniform and making my way towards my commode to do my hair. I have minimal energy, so I decide to let my golden blonde hair tumble down in soft waves. I apply minimal makeup, mostly due to the fact that I had Katherine to pick up and I hadn't even eaten yet.

"Come on tall, dark and mysterious, Ana's prepared a quick breakfast for us before we go pick up Kat." Nik answers with a snort and grabs my hand escorting me towards the dining room. Ana greets us warmly, with French toast and Orange Juice. Seeing my Russian nanny makes my blood run cold. Ana won't be coming with me on the project. I won't see her for four _months_. I haven't been without Ana for more than four weeks, at most, when I went off for a vacation down south with Katherine's family last summer. I had never imagined life without Annabel. I never had to! Since I was little, I knew that I would live in Manhattan my whole life. I figured that Ana would come live with me when I moved out. Suddenly I feel like my life have been flipped upside down.

During the drive towards the Kat's house, I kept my head facing the window. For the first time in a while I watched the streets and shops I passed on the roads I drove on everyday. I carefully examined every tree, every boutique and every skyscraper mentally etching it in my mind. Katherine gets in the car quickly and looks back and forth between Nik and I.

"I got my destination and information for the project, what about you guys?"

"I spent the night at Caroline's, as you can see."

"I didn't check the mail, damn. Where are you going, Kat?"

"I'm being sent to Jackson, Georgia to live with the Leefolt family. They have two kids and a dog. Oh, Care I don't know if I'll be able to do this. This town has a population of 3, 934 people. That's the amount of people in our school!"

I send Katherine a sympathetic look before letting my mind drift off, wondering where I would as destination. If I'm lucky, I'll get Los Angeles or Malibu. Somewhere where I had connections. Somehow I doubted that anyone would get a major city. It seems to me that Astoria is hell bent on making us all live like regular people.

We leave on Monday … Its Friday. Tonight's the big dance recital and secret after party. Then we have the weekend to pack and say goodbye before we leave the city. I've been dancing since I was four years old. When I was little, there wasn't a single dance recital that my parents missed. As I got older, they started to go less and less of them. Finally, they just stopped going to them all together.

Mother always wanted to be a ballerina but wasn't nearly as graceful enough. Daddy had always called me is Caroline-Ballerina. My name was very fitting for a dancer. Dancing was truly my passion, as fashion was my mothers and money was my father's. I idly wondered if my parents would be home for the weekend to see me off and quickly shook the thought away. It was silly to think that they would even notice my four-month absence.

The day was a breeze until it came time for the dance recital. In my ballet tutu, I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm brought back to when father brought me to my first ballet when I was a little girl. Suddenly I'm that little girl again, that little girl that loves her daddy and can't go a day without seeing him. Tears threaten to spill from the corners of my eyes and I quickly brush them away.

Caroline Forbes does not cry.

I take my place on stage with the other girls in the dance troop and wait for my cue. I don't think of the steps or the thousands of people in the audience. I don't think about my lines or being flawless. I hear the music, feel the music, and simply dance. I barely register that the dance is over until I can no longer see the blinding spotlights and I'm being tackled by the other dancers in a swarm of hugs and salty kisses, flowers and stuffed animals fly all over the room.

Katherine is waiting for me after I'm done changing with the limo behind her. Together we quickly get changed in the car as basically every other kid is doing. I slip on a tight strapless black dress that reaches mid thigh and quickly do a light makeup, slipping my street clothes back over my dress. Katherine wears a dark green long sleeved-backless dress that also reaches mid thigh and also slips on her street clothes. We ask Kat's driver, Richard to drop us off one street away from the party. The party is in the underground basement of a local convenience store. _How_the guys convinced this guy to let us turn his basement into and underground club solely for this one night is completely beyond me, but hey I'm not complaining.

"This is our night, okay Care?"

"Totally."

Keeping true to our promise, I spend the night dancing with Katherine, partying in Manhattan with my best friend for the last time in who knows how long. The night is a blur of strobe lights, loud music, body shots and dancing. The entire senior class is here. I dance and dance until I can't feel my feet. I dance with Nik, with Katherine, with Bonnie, with April and even with the nerdy guy with oversized glasses.

When I finally get home, I take a quick shower, slip on a pair of leggings and my Yale hoodie before making my way to Annabel's room. It doesn't surprise me to see that she's reading a book, Ana never goes to sleep until she knows I'm home safe. She looks up surprised to see me. I don't say a word but run to her bedside and crawl under the covers. Ana smiles and wraps her arms around me, singing a Russian lullaby about a tiny ballet dancer until I drift off into peaceful slumber.

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Caroline POV**

I wake up suddenly very glad that I need not worry about school, the press, my friends or keeping up appearances today. Today, I will stay home in my sweat pants and oversized hoodie. I will curl up with a tub of ice cream and watch Nicholas Sparks movies until I have no more tears to cry.

Ana is a saint and seems to read my mind.

Waiting for my arrival in the kitchen is two slices of French Toast and a steaming cup of hot water. I grab the tub of Nutella on the way to the oversized dining table, big enough to sit a conference hall of people. It's a shame that this table is only used when I sit and eat my breakfast and dinner. The only time I really remember using this dinning table other than on special banquets, dinners, and holidays, is when I was younger.

When I was a little girl, mother and father would make sure that we would eat every possible meal together as a family, filling up four of the seats that the grand table would offer. Four seats filled because there wasn't a single day that Ana didn't eat with us. Ana was family. She was treated as such, not like a no good, common housemaid.

"The mail come, Miss Caroline."

"Is there anything for me in there?"

"Big letter from school, Miss Caroline."

Annabel gives me a sad smile before placing the envelope on the table. _Sigh._I rip the envelope open and out falls a plane ticket, a couple of papers and a handful of cards. I pick the papers up and carefully start to read.

_Miss Caroline Forbes,_

_Your destination is Mystic Fall, Washington. You will take a 3am American Airlines flight on Sunday morning. Your flight will stop for two hours in Nashville, Tennessee. To get you into the mood of a typical 17 year old, you shall_**_not_**___be flying first class. This is not an option it is a requirement._

_You will be living with the Chief of the town, Wes Maxfield, to ensure your security while in Mystic Fall. He has no children and is divorced. The cover story is that you lived with his ex-wife Nadia Pierce in Phoenix, Arizona until she remarried minor league baseball player Aaron Pierce. Keep up appearances and maintain this story at all times._

_In this envelope, you will find your plane ticket as well as multiple cards. These cards below are your temporary debit card, driver's license and other cards of identification. These cards are now under the name of Caroline Maxfield. The debit card has a monetary limit of 10 000$. This is very generous, Miss Forbes. You must not spend more than what is given to you for this project to work._

_Please make your way to the Reinhold Towers, 327 Southside by four pm this afternoon to get the required accessories to mask your identity. This includes contacts, a flipper and a wig. These are mandatory and must be worn for your arrival at Sea-Tac airport._

_Please Note: You are said to be from Arizona, this being said, you cannot let the effects of jetlag appear as Mystic Fall, Washington and Phoenix, Arizona are in the same time zone._

_Do not let simple mistakes like such ruin this project, Miss Forbes. Your security is at risk._

_-Astoria Senior Project Committee_

… Who the fuck names a town after silverware? Pulling out my MacBook I prepare myself for the low population this town must have. Probably 50,000? Yes, that seems right for a town named Mystic Fall in Washington of all places. I nearly choked on my water when I landed on the Wikipedia page for this town.

Mystic Fall had a population of 3, 552 people.

Fuck, how am I going to get through these next couple of months? Everything there looks so green. It looks green and quiet with no buildings or skyscrapers. What's a city without skyscrapers and traffic? What's twilight without being able to see the skyline? What's a rainy day without seeing socialites in raincoats and umbrella's hail down lemon yellow cabs and black limo's? What's a sunny day without a walk in Central Park to feed the ducks?

And then it hits me.

The four months spent in Mystic Fall, Washington will be October, November, December and January. The four most relevant months in my life, stripped away. No Halloween Party at the Jesse's, no Thanksgiving dinner at the Berkley's, no skating at Wollman Rink. There would be no Christmas dinner at my place with everyone in the city. Most importantly, my birthday would be spent in Mystic Fall.

I mull this over mentally during the drive to the Reinhold Tower. Thankfully when I get there, I spot no one I am particularly close with. I have no dire desire to fake pleasantries when I am most certainly not in a pleasant mood.

"Miss Forbes? Please follow me."

I follow the short redhead into a separate room filled with makeup, wigs, and contacts. The redhead is short and chubby, she has a nametag on her right side, and it reads Maud Taggon. I shoot her a look of sympathy; it must not be enjoyable to work with gorgeous rich teenagers all day.

"We were thinking, you could wear these brown contacts and this wig here … Yes, yes this works. Hmm … no. You still look too perfect. Hmm … perhaps a different shade … Yes, of course …"

At that point, I tune out redhead until she starts to clap and give instruction.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"

"These contacts are simple. You need just insert them. You won't have to worry about dry eyes or itchiness. For the wig, simply wear this cap and slip the wig over it. Any questions?"

I shake my head and opt to make my way towards the mirror. My face no longer matches my body, or my clothing. My once brilliant blue eyes have been diluted to a dull mud brown. My once golden hair has been changed up to a flat mousy brown. The change in colour makes me look much paler than I truly am, and I look almost ghostly. I cringe internally at the thoughts and quickly take off the wig and contacts. Could I really do this? I mean, it was one thing to act like something I wasn't, but look like it too? It seemed all too fake for my liking.

I'm surprised that Ana isn't waiting for me with a cup of Chai tea upon my arrival, and quickly find out why as I step deeper into the loft. Standing elegantly facing the panoramic view of the city is none other than my mother. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a blazer, standing sky high with her Louboutins it's like she never left. But she did. Her platinum blond hair is now above her elbow, although she's not facing me, she looks as beautiful as ever.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

My mother spins around with irritating grace and gives me a once over before raising her eyebrow. I am suddenly very glad I changed out of my sweat pants before leaving the loft.

"Although I am hardly of presence, do remember that this is my home, Caroline. Did you really believe that I would let my daughter go off for four months without seeing her off? And what a beautiful daughter I have … my god, Caroline, are you just going to _stand_there all day?"

I send her a cheeky smile before rushing to give her a hug. I don't get my mother home often, I don't get her hugs often, but when I do they truly are magical. Her arms tighten around me and I suddenly feel two stronger arms wrap around my torso, and then I'm elevated into a gigantic bear hug.

"Hello, Princess"

My daddy's finally home.

My daddy is tall, much taller than mother and I. He's 6'2 with dark blonde hair and electric blue eyes I had always coveted. He always wanted a son to take to hockey, soccer and football practice. Instead he got a daughter to take to figure skating, dance and cheerleading. He didn't mind. I was his world. I was his princess and mother was his queen.

"Hi Daddy" I breathe out. I couldn't be happier. My final day in New York City, with my family, it couldn't get any better.

"We're going out tonight, as a family. Caroline? Get ready for six; the family car will pick us up then. Annabel? Family means you're coming too. I can lend you a dress if you'd like." Mother smiles at Ana and I can't help but beam with glee.

I dress in a long sleeved backless floor-length silk dress, midnight blue. My signature colour, it brings out my eyes. I slip on my six-inch Louboutins and tuck my hair into a messy up do. Mother is dressed in an emerald green floor-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, her long blonde hair pinned up into an intricate yet messy bun at the nape of her neck. Daddy sports a fabulous suit, as always.

The true surprise is seeing Ana. Ana who always dresses in simpleton clothing in a floor-length black dress, she looks marvellous. I suddenly regret not going out with Annabel more often and promise myself to do so regularly when I return.

Dinner was fantastic, paparazzi were after us, and waiters stalked us. The food was divine. The streets glistened, the light sparkles and the attention was glorious. It was as if New York City was putting on a show for me for my last night in the city.

By the time we reach the loft, I don't have time to do anything other than take a long shower and slip on leggings, boots and an oversized sweater. Both my parents and Annabel hug me about ten thousand times and I'm awarded more kisses than I can count. The ride to JFK isn't worth remembering as I have allowed myself to shed a few tears during the journey. Customs goes by quickly and before I know it, I'm boarding.

It's weird, walking past the first class section, with the cocktails and comfortable seats, and being crammed into another section where breathing space is minimal.

I'm thankfully seated near a window.

However, a wailing toddler and his inadequate mother sit to my right. I thank heavens for iPods and allow myself to New York's city lights disappearing to Lana Del Ray's voice.

Arrival to Nashville International Airport is a joy. I quickly make my way through customs and turn my Blackberry back on.

_Just landed. One hour and a half before I board. Where are you?_

I barely wait a minute before my red light is flashing signalling me of an incoming message.

_Au bon pain café across the street, I'm sitting at the far right corner._

I make my way through the crowd of university students, farmers and tourists as fast as possible and cross the street with an ungraceful amount of eagerness. Au bon pain was easy to spot. The smell of croissants and freshly made juice is very welcome the moment I step in. I order a latte, a croissant and an éclair to get sent to my table and eagerly make my way to the far right corner.

I spot him easily, squealing with joy I rush to the table and sit down on the unoccupied side.

"Grandfather." I breathe happily. I haven't seen him in years. He's the Headmaster at Forbes University here in Nashville, Tennessee. A very long time ago, one of my ancestors founded the University. It has been a great achievement for us ever since.

"Caroline," he greets me with a smile. "I'm glad I could see you before you went off towards this … journey. Listen to me child; you've lived a privileged life. People in the real world, they're not like us. Not everyone's out to get you. That doesn't mean to let your guard down. Be careful, alright? I'd hate to see my granddaughter upset."

Grandfather and I converse for as long as possible before I rush back across the street to catch my connecting flight to SeaTac. Thankfully, I'm seated alone during the flight. I press play on my iPod and lean back to enjoy a few more hours of peace before I start this rollercoaster that will become my life.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Obviously, I have the author's permission because I had done without it.

You can ask if you want...

All my stories have authorization previously I publish it.

I would never have done without the permission author.


	4. Chapter 4

*********WRITE BY ****alliehurry**********

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 4**

**Caroline POV**

Before boarding, I made a quick stop at the washroom. I quickly change into a pair of leggings with a much too big for me black and gold Forbes University hoodie that I had managed to find in my fathers closet a few years ago. I turn on my iPod and snap one last picture of me as Caroline Forbes before putting on the dull brown contacts and putting my hair in a cap so I can put on the plain brown wig.

Looking in the mirror is bizarre. I don't remember the last time I've looked in the mirror and not liked what I saw. I'm reminded of Halloween, the only usual day of the year where I don't look like myself. Is this what this project would feel like? Four months of Halloween? I frown before taking off my expensive sunglasses to slip on ordinary ones. My life of lavish attire was officially over. I make sure to swap all documentation with the new ones of Caroline Maxfield before boarding.

I notice the change almost immediately as I walk past a group of teenagers. I raise my head slightly and straighten my back as I gaze expectantly at the group. Instead of catty looks the girls barely give me a once over. Instead of winks and boyish grins the boys glance over before continuing their conversations. My blood runs cold.

What just happened?

Was I really ugly now that I wasn't painfully beautiful? I knew I wasn't ugly. I had seen myself in the mirror! Sure, I wasn't stunning, but I wasn't ugly either! Is this what life was like for those not blessed with gorgeous DNA? I wasn't sure how to deal with this.

I quietly rush pass them and patiently wait to board the plane. I love flying. Well, loved. I came to find that the experience wasn't as pleasurable while flying economy. The flight is quiet; I see nothing other than the darkness my eye mask brings me. I hear nothing other than the music my iPod plays.

Getting off at SeaTac is a cold awakening. Literally, the temperature here is slightly colder than in Manhattan, and much wetter. The moment I turn my phone on I'm bombarded with messages. Two from Katherine, one from Klaus, one from mother, one from father, three from Ana and a couple more from my friends. I opt to send a general message out to everyone and to personally reply to all the messages later on during the day.

_Just landed in Seattle. It's cold and wet. I miss and love you all. I'll talk to you all when I'm settled in. xoxo – Caroline Forbes_

I walk down the aisle to where families and friends are waiting for the arrival of their loved ones. Off the edge of the crowd, I spot a middle-aged man with a moustache holding up a sign that reads '_Caroline Maxfield'._I walk directly towards him and set my luggage down.

"Wes Maxfield?" I ask melodically, raising an eyebrow at the awkward looking man.

"Um. Yes, uh. Caroline. Um, call me Wes, uh. It's good to meet you." He struggles between the decision of extending his arm or pulling me into a hug. I make the decision for him by wrapping my arms around him loosely. We were supposed to be family for the next four months, after all.

"Please, call me Caroline." I decide then that I wanted to separate my real life from this project as much as possible.

He nods gruffly before gesturing me to follow him. I do as told and follow him out towards a cop car. I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm the Chief of the town." He says sheepishly.

I laugh as I get into the car. It felt weird to ride in the front of a cruiser. I idly wonder if that meant that Wes was strict with laws. Probably. I let my mind drift off during the drive. I try to observe the scenery but nothing catches my eye. No big skyscrapers or imposing glass towers. I see no bridges or rivers. All I see is green. There's all kinds of green. It makes me sick to my stomach to see so much green. So much grass, so many trees, its almost inhumane. I used to relish in the beauty of nature, when I saw it in Central Park. However, seeing an abundance of it was less than beautiful.

We pulled up to a cute small house; it was tiny in comparison to our loft. The bricks were dark brown and it gave the house a little cGilbertht feel. I faintly hear Wes apologising for the size of the house and I cut him off quickly.

"Wes, stop. During these four months, I'd like it if you could just treat me like family. It'll make this a lot easier, on both of us, I'm sure."

Wes nodded swiftly before smiling and offering me a tour of the house. I nodded eagerly, keeping a biting comment about there not being much to discover, to myself. During the drive here, I decided that these next few months would go by much easier if I didn't act like a spoiled brat.

"So … um, Caroline? A few officials came, they stocked up your closet with appropriate clothing for Mystic Fall. I'll leave you to discover your room. You can change anything you want – it won't count in your budget." Wes smiles at me before walking downstairs.

The room is quite frankly hideous. The walls are a pale yellow and the bed is a pale wooded twin bed with purple bedding. I frown. The rug is bright yellow and a matching desk is in the far corner. On the desk is about two grand with a note saying 'for the bedroom renovations'. I smile and slip the money into my pocket.

"Wes? About the bedroom …"

Wes chuckles and hands me a number.

"Call this painter and tell him what colour you want the walls, the rest you can buy online and have it delivered." I smile gratefully before mentally redecorating my room. I decide on white walls, black queen sized bed, white bedding, black desk with a bright red rug. I've always liked the white/black/red contrast.

I open my closet and frown. None of my clothes are here. They're all new. They were all stylish and fashionable, but all from an unknown brand. I guess it makes sense. It would be very conspicuous for the daughter of the chief of a small town to wear outfits that costs as much as some of the town folk made a year.

I sit on my bed and reply to messages for about half an hour before I start hearing voices coming from underneath me. I descend the stairs and find three sets of eyes staring at me. One set belong to Wes. The other two seem to belong to two Native American males. One of them seems about fifty, and in a wheelchair. The other seems to be a sophomore, with long black hair. I glance at Wes and raise an eyebrow. He clears his throat.

"Caroline, Mikael and Finnick. Mikael and Finn, Caroline."

I snort at his lame attempt at proper introductions. "Hello."

The old man, Mikael, looks up at me and shakes my hand. "So you're Wes's little girl. What a shame Nadia kept you hidden all these years."

I nod empathetically, not sure what else to do.

Wes clears his throat once more. "Care, Mikael and Finn here are joining us for dinner. We were thinking pizza, chicken wings, beer and football … but uh if you want we can-"

"That's fine, Wee- uh Dad." I smile at him and follow the guys into the living room.

I grab a slice and put it on my plate along with a couple of chicken wings. I wait for Finnick to grab a beer before grabbing one for myself, relieved that Wes was okay with it.

The game was quite boring. College football only interested me when I was there to watch it. However, it pleased me to watch Forbes win. I retired early, the jet lag getting to me. I bid Mikael and Finn goodnight and went to sleep ready for my first day of school tomorrow.

I wake up at 7am, not the least bit tired. I did get three hours of sleep more than usual of course. I take a quick shower and decide that I have the time to straighten my hair this morning. I apply some light makeup and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and slip on an ombre western style shirt.

Wes is downstairs waiting for me with a set of car keys and a bowl of cereal.

"Here are the keys to the Honda Civic. Just drive down the main road and you should find the high school. I have to go now but, good luck kiddo."

I shoot him a smile before finishing my cereal and grabbing my bag. The drive is calm and easy; I find the school in fifteen minutes. It's hideously ugly. The walls are plain brown and there are a couple of small windows. It makes me want to cry just by looking at it. I park my car near the administration office and step out. To my extreme delight, every eye in the parking lot turns to me. I smile to myself and walk confidently towards the office.

A plump woman with red hair looks up at me expectantly and suddenly grins.

"Oh! You must be Caroline Maxfield. Oh my, you don't look much like your father, although the eyes oh yes and the hair, hmm. Here's your schedule deary."

I send her a polite smile before glancing down to see my schedule.

Semester One:

_Period 1: English with Robertson_

_Period 2: French with Papineau_

_Lunch._

_Period 3: History with Hathaway_

_Period 4: Physical Education with Carter_

Semester Two:

_Period 1: Biology with Banner_

_Period 2: Trigonometry with Tate_

_Lunch._

_Period 3: Business with Blanchard_

_Period 4: Psychology with Pratt_

I exit the administration building and walk towards my English house. I walk with my head high meeting as many curious and judging eyes as possible. _You're not beautiful anymore, stupid._A chilling voice hisses at me mentally. I shake my head softly and push the thoughts away. I was not ugly.

Lost in my thoughts, I end up bumping into a muscular chest. I look up to see a smiling boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Whoa there" he teases playfully

"Sorry."

"No problem cutie, I'm Mason. Mason Lockwood."

"Caroline Maxfield." I say curtly.

"Nice, oh hey Vicky! Come here! Caroline, this is my girlfriend, Victoria."

"Hi! Oh you're Chief Maxfield's daughter! Caroline, right?"

"Caroline."

"Right! Where are you headed?"

"English … with Robinson."

"I have that, come with me! We'll walk together! Bye babe."

I watch Victoria kiss Mason goodbye with slight disgust at the sloppy display of affection before following the brunette down the hall. She seemed like the kind of girl who knew everything about everyone. I decided that it was good that I met her but that I wouldn't be confiding my whole life secrets and emotions to her.

I observed the students as I walked down the hallway, trying to keep the look of disdain off my face. This school truly looked like the typical American high school you see on tv, how cliché. I frowned slightly as I spotted two rather attractive guys in suits standing by a locker.

"Victoria? Why are they wearing suits?"

She looked at me as though I had just asked her why the sky was blue. I resisted the urge to spit in her face.

"It's Monday, duh."

I met her expectant gaze with a blank one.

"Damn. You really don't know? Well, they have a game tonight. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the hockey team has games. This week it's home games, next week they play away."

"Alright," I started slowly, trying to understand. "That doesn't explain why they're wearing suits though."

Victoria gives me an incredulous look. I decide that spitting on her would be acceptable if she did that one more time.

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh right, it's sunny there. Do you know anything about hockey? No, obviously you don't. Look, everyday before the game, the guys dress formally. Hockey's a big deal here. Probably like football was at your school."

"I see. And you don't have cheerleaders or anything?"

I hold my breath hoping to god that the answer is no. I don't think I'd be able to handle living in such a stereotypical high school.

"No … well we do. But they're no good. Our cheerleading and football teams are really just to meet state regulations. We're a hockey and dance school, really.'

Dance?

I let a slow smile grace my lips, which quickly turned into a frown. Why hadn't I had dance on my schedule?

"So, the school offers dance classes?" I ask curiously.

"Nope. We have after school dance teams. Most girls dance during PE."

Victoria continues to ramble on until we reach our classroom, mere minutes before the bell rings. I spot a young looking man sitting at the teacher's desk, with a couple books splattered on it. He looks up and smiles at me.

"You must be Caroline Maxfield. You can have a seat in the back, right there." He points to a seat in the back of the class but still in the middle. I notice idly that the desks are big enough for two people. Hopefully, I sit alone.

"Please, just call be Caroline," I make my way to the desk and sit down letting my mind drift off until the bell rings and a mass of students start coming through the door. The noise level in the class goes up by at least five decibels and I resume my favourite pastime of people watching.

Most people in this town were quite frankly, plain. I realize with bone chilling reality that I now was too.

A tall girl walks in with long black hair, she claims the attention of most eyes in the room, and she knows it. I watch her too, however not for the same reasons as the others. She struts towards her seat, which was sadly just in front of mine, as though we were all beneath her. It makes me angry.

Her eyes were brown, but mine were bluer.

Her teeth were straight, but mine were straighter.

Her hair was long, but mine was longer.

Her clothes were nice, but mine were nicer.

The only difference was, that I was now forced to keep that all hidden. She could flaunt her somewhat beautiful self around, but I couldn't. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so helpless.

A short girl with spiky blonde hair literally dances into the class and goes over to sit where the brunette sits. She looks just as pretentious as the brunette, but not as icy. I decide that I don't like those two, probably because they remind me of whom I was but couldn't be.

The second bell would ring in about thirty seconds and the seat beside me was still empty. Thank god. At least I would acquire some peace and quiet.

Clearly, I spoke too soon. Just as the bell rang, the door opened and in walked seven gorgeous hockey players. I realized with silent horror that the whole back row was empty.

Well, fuck. There goes my peace and quiet. I let my head rest on my desk, not bothering to look up when I feel someone sit on my right.

"Well, class. As most of you can see, we have a new student in our class,"

Oh, _no._I slowly raise my head and straighten my back, meeting the teacher's eyes.

"Her name is Caroline Maxfield, and she's from Phoenix, so welcome her and be kind," he looks at me, smiles and makes a grand gesture with his arms. "Welcome to Mystic Fall, Caroline."

The entire class turns to look at me. I feel about 25 pairs of eyes and meet them with a raised eyebrow of my own. A look of approval crosses over the tiny girl that sits beside the bitchy brunette. She grins and she turns around in her seat to face me.

"I'm Rebekah. Rebekah Salvatore," she points towards the blonde, "This is Elena Gilberth, but you can call her Lena."

Elena interrupts.

"No, actually. _You_ call me Lena."

"How about I call you bitch instead?" I offer sweetly.

Elena's eyebrows rise in surprise and a look of approval flashes through them for a quarter of a second. I'm met by boisterous laughter from my left side. It comes from a brunette boy that looks strangely like Elena.

"I'm Jeremy Gilberth. Please excuse my rude little sister."

Elena sneers.

"Older by like two minutes."

"Still older, sister dearest." Jeremy teases in a sing-song voice.

Rebekah interrupts their sibling squabble to continue her introductions.

"There, beside Jeremy, is my older brother Stefan and beside you is _my_twin Damon."

Stefan gives me a wide smile and a childish wave. I can't help but smile and wave back, it's infectious. He was like a little child trapped in a bear-man's body. Really, he was _huge._

I turn to my right to see the person who's been sitting beside me for the past couple of minutes. I'm met with a pair of brilliant Blue eyes. I let my eyes drift lazily up towards his face. Hmm. He's hot. His hair is some bizarre shade of caramel and black. He reminds me of Scarlett boyfriend Hunter.

"Hi, Caroline" he smiles and I take a mental picture.

"Caroline. Just Caroline." I grace him with my million-watt smile usually reserved to get me out of detention or jail. I don't let it show on my face, but I do a mental happy dance when I hear him breathe in sharply.

An annoyed voice cuts off our conversations.

"Hello, social club? Are you done? Would you like some coffee? Oh, excuse me Miss Gilberth; am I disturbing your conversation? Please forgive me but I've got a class to teach."

I snort in amusement and face the front of the class to give the professor my full attention.

"As I was saying, you all have a project to do. Rare thing though, this is a large group assignment. There are 26 of you, therefore there will be four groups of five and one group of six, no exceptions. You will do a thorough research on a influential family in the United States and further more you will write an extended opinion essay on their lifestyle. Do you approve or no? This project is worth 30% of your final grade and is due in two weeks-"

A collective groan and various uproars commence.

"No extensions and no excuses. Formulate your groups and send a team member to tell me the names. You have five minutes."

Rebekah turns around and looks at me expectantly.

"Caroline, work with us? We can be the team of six!" I nod in approval, relieved that I now have the group issue out of the way.

Elena spins her chair around to face Damon and I as Jeremy and Stefan move their chairs over as well. Rebekah dances back with a sheet in her hand.

"What's that?" Stefan asks while putting his arm around Elena.

"It's a list of the ten most influential family's in the US, we're supposed to pick our research topic from these."

"What are they?" Jeremy asks curiously.

"Hmm. Well there's the Forbes's, the Mikaelson's, the Petrovas's, the Benneth's, the Mellark, the Prior's, the Obama's, the Young's, the Kent's and the Kennedy's. That's weird, I would've thought that the Obama's would be first … well anyway, I think we should pick the Forbes's."

I purse my lips to hide me evident smirk. Oh how I wish I could claim my name.

"I don't like that family. They're a bunch of no good southern pricks."

I look up sharply towards the source of the nasally voice; a tiny girl with pale skin and dirty blonde hair. She looked like a cheap hooker and I had to literally bite my tongue to resist insulting her.

"Ditto," piped up a geeky looking Asian girl with long black hair. She looked as though she was trying to pull off that sexy librarian look. It wasn't working.

"We're doing the Mikaelson's," boasted the hooker look a like. "Have you seen their son Klaus? He's a b-a-b-e."

By this point I'm gripping the table to resist pulling on her dirty blonde extensions.

"It's funny that you should say that about the Forbes's, Camille, when you look like a try hard, failed Caroline Forbes look-a-like," sneered Elena disdainfully.

Camille blushes.

"I do not! I look ten times better than that much too rich spoiled brat, right Angela?"

The not-so-sexy sexy librarian nods vehemently.

Thankfully, the bell rings liberating me from losing too many brain cells in one period. Victoria was waiting for me outside in the hall, excitement evident on her face.

"OMG Caroline! You're working with the Salvatore's and the Gilberths ah you're so lucky."

"And pray tell, why am I so lucky?"

"Damons the star player! Not to mention he's incredibly hunky and incredibly rich! But, he doesn't date." Victoria exclaims sadly. I raise my eyebrow and keep mental note of that information.

I rush out of my seat and towards my locker. I cross the halls towards my French class. Going towards my assigned seat, I'm relieved to see that I sit next to Jeremy.

"Hey, Caroline. You took French?"

"Yeah, I think it's a pretty cool language."

"Oui, moi j'aime manger les bicyclette."

I blink at him before bursting out into laughter.

"You just told me you like eating bicycles." I manage to say between laughs.

"Damn it. I thought Ratatouille taught me enough for this to be an easy A class."

I shake my head at him in disbelief.

The rest of the class goes by quickly, between Jeremy and I's terrible but yet hilarious jokes.

I spend lunch with the Salvatore's and the Gilberths, which apparently makes me some kind of living legend in this town, or whatever.

"So, Caroline, why'd you move to Mystic Fall?"

Uh oh. Here it goes, I rehearsed this countlessly, taking a deep breath, I calm myself down.

"My mom remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband, so I decided to spend my Senior Year with my dad … that I had never met before recently."

"Damn. The scandalous life of the Chief of Mystic Fall," joked Stefan. Causing me to snort in dry amusement.

"So Caroline, you can follow us home after the game and we can work on the project. You can stay for dinner."

I nodded at Rebekah and got up at the sound of the bell to go to my locker. I grabbed my History books and went to class. I had no one I knew in this class, so I used it to my advantage to process my day mentally and to take a little nap.

Finally, it's last period.

Time for PE; I walk up to the coach's office to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm new? I'm Caroline."

"Oh yeah. Here's your uniform. No jewellery that can get ripped off allowed."

I nod at him before grabbing the uniform and going into the changing room. I quickly realize that I have my tattoo and grimace. I change into the pale yellow tee shirt and then quickly slip on the ocean blue shorts, hoping that no one spotted a thing.

All the Salvatore's and Gilberth's are in my gym class.

Oh, joy.

I learn fast that the system in Mystic Fall is much different than elsewhere. The class quickly divided into two sides. The guys started playing floor hockey while the girls set mats down and started dancing to music. Victoria walked up to me with a smile.

"You must be confused. Over there on that side is for the dance team," I look over to where Rebekah, Elena and a couple of other girls were warming up. "The rest of us dance here. The difference is that they get the mirrors."

I frown. If I want to dance in front of the mirrors, nobody's going to stop me.

I start my own stretches off in a corner and put my earphones on. Hmm, I feel like dancing Burlesque style today. I put on 'Skin' by Rihanna and close my eyes letting myself drift off in the music. I could feel eyes on me as I Lena to dance my piece. I ignored them.

I moved to the beat, just free-styling the whole thing. I opened my eyes to see myself in front of the mirror. Ignoring Victoria's warning, I kept dancing, using the mirror as a prop.

_Don't worry baby, imma meet you halfway cause I know you wanna see me. Low hips, no shirt, no skirt all up in this just skin_

Klaus flashes in my mind and I begin to put more in my movements. My arms hurt from the force I put in my dance. I faintly see that Damon and most of the guys have stopped playing to watch me dance.

_All in baby, don't hold nothing back._

My eyes lock with Damons as I finish up my free-style. I slowly pull out my earphones and hear the distinct sound of applause.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Elena stated blankly.

I raise an eyebrow at her tone.

"Caroline, you _have_to try out for the dance team. We need someone like you! Please? It's on Thursday," begs Rebekah.

I giggle and tell her I'll think about it. Turning my music back on I let myself get lost in the world of dance.

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Caroline POV**

The cafeteria was open until six to cater to the hungry students that would be staying after school for the hockey game. I sat next to with the Salvatore's and Gilberts at a table, listening to them amp the three guys about the upcoming game.

I was barely paying attention to the conversation.

How could I when they looked so damn gorgeous in those suit and ties?

A loud constant vibration cuts off my slightly over PG thoughts quite rudely. I frown, barely glancing at the Caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?"

"_Care? Where the fuck are you? I'm gonna kick your ass, come home. Ana's telling me your gone, shitty joke sis."_

"Kol?"

"_No, it's Santa Claus. Yes, it's me. I fly across the country just to find my baby sister isn't home? Where are you on a Monday night, honestly Care."_

"This is kind of a long distance call right now, I'll text you, okay? Bye Kol."

"_Long distance? What? Since when do you care about long distance charges? Caroline, what's going o-"_

I hang up before Kol can finish his sentence. I'm filled with cold anger. Kol never comes home, figures he would just a few days after I leave. I haven't seen my brother in about a year and a half. He went to boarding school in California since he got suspended from Hudson Academy for Young Boys when he was seven years old for hitting a teacher. Grandfather was appalled that a Forbes could rebel at such a young age and ordered for him to get sent off to Military School.

Mother, bless her heart, couldn't bear to send her little boy off to Military School on the East Coast and opted instead to send him to boarding school all the way across the country. That was the first time I decided I hated my family.

Since that moment, I had decided to always act like the perfect little angel. That way there would be no reason for my family to send me off across the country. Ha! Look where that ended me: in Forks, Washington. Oh, the irony.

I still remember saying bye to my brother when I was four, as if it happened yesterday.

_I was wearing a navy blue dress with a red headband pushing my curly blonde hair out of the way. Ana had dressed me up real pretty today, apparently we were going out. She told me to wait for mommy and daddy to get ready, so I had decided to have a tea party with Mr. Bear while I was waiting._

_I was just about to pour some tea into Mr. Bear's teacup when Kol came running into my room, crying. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, boys weren't supposed to cry unless they were sissy's and my brother was no sissy!_

"_Why you sad Hay?" I asked curiously._

"_Momma and Papa are sending me away to school in California."_

_I looked up in shock, nearly knocking over Mr. Bear, who was still enjoying his tea._

"_WHAT!? But I don't wanna leave New York! I like it here!"_

_Kol looked at me like I was saying silly things. I felt like ordering Mr. Bear to go attack him, but I didn't want to interrupt his teatime._

"_Not you, Bell! Only me," I must have looked confused, because he made a loud breathing out sound._

"_You, momma and papa stay here but I go, alone, get it?"_

_Momma came in the room, picked me up and grabbed Kol's hand. She walked with us towards the car. Big men with cameras were waiting for us, taking our pictures. I was used to it by now and even decided to give a kissy cute face at one of the cameras._

_Kol and I fell asleep on the drive, but I remember papa picking me up and waking up at the airport._

"_Are we going on vacation?" I asked excitedly_

"_No, honey, Kol has to go to school in California. So say goodbye to your brother now, his plane is leaving soon."_

_Kol wasn't lying?_

_I frown and start to cry as I run to hug my big brother. Who was going to have tea parties with me when Mr. Bear was busy? Who's bed would I crawl into when it was storming outside? Who was going to hit Klaus Mikaelson in the face every time he pulled my pigtails? Who was going to watch Disney movies with me? Or eat my broccoli when Ana wasn't looking? Who was going to be my big brother now that Kol was going to be far far away?_

_I started to cry harder and hugged him closer._

"_Pwease don't fo- foget me … Hay… Kol," I muffled out between sobs._

"_Stop crying Caroline," snapped my mother "it isn't ladylike and we do not do such things in public. Come now, let your brother breathe."_

I sent Kol a quick text explaining the situation before looking up to find five pairs of eyes staring at me curiously.

"It was my ex-boyfriend," I blurted out in a panic before mentally punching myself in the face. What a lame excuse.

Damon frowned slightly before speaking up while glancing at the watch on his wrist. "We have to go to the rink now"

I nodded, grateful to have the attention off of me. I Lena from my seat and slipped on my winter jacket.

The rink wasn't too far from where the school was, but it felt like a marathon with the chilling wind.

"You okay there, Sunshine?" Jeremy asks semi-seriously while glancing back towards me.

"Y-ea-yeah" I manage to say between shivers and chattering teeth.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy answer with a harmony of booming laughter.

Damon snickers as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me towards him and his warm looking jacket. Despite how bold his move was, I'm insanely grateful and take advantage of the heat radiating from his body.

I frown, would I be okay with Klaus pulling another girl against him while he's in Texas? Probably not, but Klaus and I had cut things off without a label. I didn't know if we were dating, or just friends that had an uncanny habit of always ending the night together.

Either way, I'm colder than Kelly Cutrone on a bad day and Damon had a very warm winter coat.

By the time we get to the arena, it seems like most of Forks High had already arrived. I follow Rebekah and Elena up to where the spectators sit while the guys go out to the locker room.

Apparently, we'll be versing Sutton Academy of Learning, a rich private school in Seattle. To be honest, I know close to nothing about Hockey.

My family's ancestors originate from the dirty south and although a couple of us now reside in New York City and have adopted a more New Yorker view on life, our southern standards remain.

That means; football, cheerleading, dance and old money are a way of life. Not high school cheerleading, when girls run around with pompoms and shake their booty to amp up a crowd, no. All Star Cheerleading, now that was the real thing.

I used to cheer when I was younger, then I had to make the decision between cheer and dance. The latter won out. I was too busy to fully dedicate my life to the cheer world, but dance gave me everything I wanted and needed in life. It was truly my passion.

However, it seems like everyone in Forks lived, breathed and slept for Hockey. I wouldn't dare mention to the girls that I know nothing of it. I think it would be best if I just start screaming of joy every time a goal goes in.

It's the third period and I truly am amazed by this sport.

They skate so fast and it's so interesting, I can hardly contain myself. In the end, I ended up screaming just as loud as bekah and Lena.

Elena decided I was worthy when I put her in her place somewhere during the first period.

It was 3-3 and I was bouncing off my seat in anticipation. There was barely one minute on the clock. I've come to learn, that in Hockey, it's any man's game until the very last second. I hold my breath as Jeremy sends the puck towards Stefan. Stefan brings the puck close to the opposing side and shoots for the net.

Twenty seconds on the clock.

The puck bounces off the side and glides further from the net at an angle. Suddenly, Damon pops out of nowhere and hits the puck with his stick. I hold my breath. The arena is silent. The joyful sound of the buzzer sets off.

GOAL! We won by one point with five seconds left on the clock. The arena erupts into booming cheers and screams of joy. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm a part of something bigger than my own little world.

The girls and I wait up for about a half hour before the guys finally show up. They look exhausted, but every single on of them is sporting a contagious smile. We all decide to walk back to school to get our cars and drive towards the Salvatore house.

I separate from the rest of the group once I see the school building. I sit in the car seat and plug in my iPod, turning the music up really loud. I had gotten the address earlier, so I decided to put it in the GPS.

The streets in Forks are long and easy, without many lights or intersections, allowing me to cruise and sing along to my favourite songs. I let myself get lost in the music and give it my all.

When the song ends, I look up to see Damon looking at me through his rear-view mirror, laughing. I oh so childishly stick my tuck out at him.

From what I heard from Jessica, the Salvatore's and Gilberts are big time rich, so I can't wait to see where they live. I make a sharp left onto an unmarked road and drive down to two houses.

They have a street just for their two houses? Cute.

The Salvatore's house isn't at all what I expected. It was foolish of me to expect some type of grandiose Hollywood style, MTV Cribs worthy mansion in Forks, Washington. Really, it's just an ordinary three-story house with a long driveway, what-the-fuck-ever. I push the disappointment aside, and idly wonder why Jessica was so enthralled by this not-even-big house.

I park the car in the driveway and step out to see that once more they're all looking at me expectantly. They seem to be doing this often; it makes me want to spit on their faces.

"What?" I ask while shifting from side to side, their gaze making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry. It's just most people react when they see the size of our house," Stefan looks at me apologetically, and then smiles. "You're the first one that doesn't outright show jealousy or disbelief, thanks Caroline."

They think _this_ house amazes me? Clearly they haven't seen our mansion in Switzerland.

I mutter something that hopefully sounded like a 'you're welcome', before following them inside. Their house is homely and painted gold, it's really well decorated to the naked eye, but to a socialite's eye? The décor in the house _screams_ new money.

I, personally, think the interior design is decent, I mean, it's not hideous. However, I know momma would never accept such things in a Forbes home. The home is very cozy and warm, the complete opposite of anyplace I'd ever lived in. I try to make my face seem as though I'm awed instead of showing that I'm practically dissecting the whole place.

From the corner of my eye, I see a woman with caramel hair approach our little group with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Jenna Salvatore, and you are?" Jenna's emerald green eyes sparkle, much like her son's. I decide that I like this Jenna Salvatore.

"Mom, this is Caroline Maxfield. We need to work on our project, so she's staying for dinner," Rebekah rushes out in an excited and energetic voice.

Jenna smiles and tells us to come sit at the dining table to eat dinner first. To my surprise, there are already three adults seated, all of them blonde. I naturally assume that one of them is Jenna's husband, and the rest are Lena and Jeremy's parents.

Rebekah, seeing my confused glance, is quick to make formal introductions.

"Caroline, this is my dad, Alaric; and way over there, William and Miranda Gilbert. Everybody, this is Caroline Maxfield."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dinner is delicious, Jenna made pasta and I (apparently typical, since Maxfield is supposedly of Italian descent) absolutely loved it. Conversation at the dinner table flowed nicely and was short and sweet until Lena brought up the English assignment.

"The Forbes's? Ha. Let me cut down your research time kids, they're all a bunch of rich jerks with way more money than they can handle. They're the rudest, snobbiest people you will ever meet, trust me." Grayson looks at me, particularly. "You know, Caroline. We," he gestures to his family, "Lived in the south before. Oh yes, in good ole Texas. My mother, bless her heart, worked her whole life trying to get into the social circles of that nasty Savannah Forbes and the rest of her snooty old friends. Apparently, we were to 'new money', ha!" Graysom scoffs, as I try to keep my face impassive while listening to him insult my grandmother.

"Oh, stop it," chides Miranda. She turns to face us with a smile on her face. "I knew a Forbes as well, Royce Forbes," she turns to me and grins proudly. I answer with a smile of my own, patiently waiting to hear what she thinks of my grandfather. "I went to Forbes University, and naturally, he was my professor. He was the rudest, coldest and strictest professor on campus. However, he was my favorite. He demanded a certain respect. I guess, anyone with that kind of money does."

Correct, my dear.

I hear a deep laugh to my left and turn to see Alaric Salvatore shaking his head.

"It seems like we all have had experiences with a Forbes."

Oh how right you are, I think mentally.

"You guys met a Forbes too?" Stefan asks as he stuffs his face with what seems to be a third serving of pasta.

Alaric chuckles. "I met Willaim Forbes while I was in college at a football game. Harvard beat Dartmouth and he and the rest of his football team decided to trash my fraternity house to rub in their victory even more," I choke on my pasta in surprise.

"Seriously?" I rasp out while reaching for my glass of water.

"Oh, I'm quite serious Caroline. Later on, he came back to see us, piss drunk, and laughed in our faces. When I threatened to call the police, he scoffed and proudly reminded me that he's a Forbes," Alaric sneers hatefully. "As if that's any reason to break the law. It's safe to say that he is a class A prick, excuse my language kids, but it is true."

I snort quietly, how typical of my father.

"What about you mom?" piped Rebekah, looking actually interested.

"Well, I met Elizabeth Forbes at a charity function in New York City, while I was there to do the interior design for a few clients. She looked me up and down, told me my work was tacky and that I dressed like tasteless charity case. She then proceeded to scold me about attending such an event when I was merely 'new money', quite charming that one," Jenna's sarcastic tone is hard to miss.

"Again with the new money bullshit! What _is_it with these women?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

There's nothing weirder than having to google your own family, trust me. We had decided to separate the tasks into six parts then we'd just put them together. Jeremy had volunteered to trace down the family tree, while Rebekah practically begged to track down social outings and charity cases. Elena had excitedly asked to be in charge of scandals, while Stefan decided he wanted to examine what it was each Forbes really did. Damon and I had the task of writing a biography of each major family member of the Forbes family. I had chosen my grandparents, parents and aunt and uncle, as Damon had opted to work on my brother, our cousins and me.

It was safe to say I was ever so grateful that I wouldn't have to write about myself.

Although I really didn't need to do research on my own family, it was fun to see how much the public knew and compare it to the real story. I was just about done reading about how Forbes University was founded when Elena spoke, capturing everyone's attention.

"So far, I've only looked up scandals on Caroline and Kol Forbes, and damn. Caroline's scandals were a lot harder to find, but finally I found a website with a pretty brutal video of her," my eyebrow's lift as I wonder what it is that she found. "Kol was a lot easier; TMZ was basically the only stop I needed for him, no research necessary."

"Well," probes Rebekah excitedly. "Let's see them!"

"I'll play Kol's videos first."

A blonde woman stands in front of a common dark blue backdrop "KOL'S WILD NIGHT' in bold letters to the bottom of the screen.

"_Teenage socialite Kol Forbes doesn't spend all his nights in Las Vegas, but when he does, he makes sure it's as scandalous as possible. The young minor was spotted roaming the streets with an empty of whiskey in his hand and was later seen smoking what seems to be a joint in a nearby alley. To finish off his night in sin city, multiple sources claim he was seen exiting an iHOP washroom with two young ladies at his side, visible hickey's on his neck. Classy."_

The screen show's a series of pictures, all backing up the blonde's previous statements and I grimace at my brother's lack of discretion. I mean, come on, iHOP? Does he even know what those are?

The video changes.

"_We all know Kol Forbes likes three things: booze, women and partying. Too bad the young teen isn't legal to do any of these things yet, however, that doesn't seem to stop him. Video footage was released of Forbes running around a residential area, drunk and nude. "_

The video cuts to show my blonde brother running and dancing in the streets in his birthday suit, not even bothering to cover up. He's laughing the whole time. Oh, Kol. The blonde woman comes back in the picture.

_Later on during the night, the youngster was seen climbing out of a bedroom window doing an obvious walk of shame. Hopefully the poor girl isn't too crushed when she wakes up sans the young Forbes."_

Cue three pictures of my shirtless brother climbing out of a window and running into a waiting car. I easily spot his friends in the vehicle and shake my head at their antics. Poor girl, she should have known better.

"Despite all this, he still manages to always appear clean during University drug tests, which raises some speculation and minor scandals but nothing ever comes out of it," explains Lena.

"Play Caroline's now," urges Stefan, looking oddly interested in this gossip.

"_It's rare for you to ever hear the word 'scandal' in the same sentence as 'Caroline Forbes'. Unlike her brother, the young socialite finds a way to keep the dirty parts of her social life, far away from where any cameras are present. However, that could only last for so long, she is a Forbes after all._

_The young teen was spotted sunbathing topless with best friend Katherine Petrova on a private beach in Turks & Caicos. The two were undisturbed until Caroline's rumoured boyfriend Klaus Mikaelson appeared on scene. The two then proceeded to get hot and heavy._

A picture of Katherine and me lying on our stomachs pops up followed by a picture of Klaus lying on top of me, the two of us kissing. A third picture pops up of me lying on my back with Klaus's hands covering my breasts, both of us smiling. Finally, a final picture appears of Klaus's mouth on my right breast, while he grins at me wickedly.

My first reaction is to scream and cry.

My second reaction is anger.

What is this website? Why were there paparazzi on _our_ private beach? Why couldn't they leave us alone for once? Who in their right mind actually sells pictures like these?

But it's not over. Elena has more videos.

"_Caroline Forbes was spotted smoking a cigarette outside of her family home in Turks & Caicos wearing an oversized white t-shirt and nothing else, how do we know this? Well, her shirt was a nice shade of see-through Classy as ever, Miss Forbes._

A picture of me smoking a cigarette appears, and true to her word, the shirt appears see-through. I feel like screaming at them, and at the Salvatore's and Gilberts. I can feel them judging, they don't even try to hide the look of disgust in their eyes.

My shirt wasn't see-through! I scream at them mentally.

Of course though, with a professional camera, it would seem transparent. How was I to know that the paparazzi had followed us to Turks & Caicos? Tears of frustration pool up in the corner of my eyes, but I push them away.

The video isn't even done.

"_Later on during the day, as Caroline and Klaus were walking on the beach an unpredicted storm hit the island. What does that mean? It means sudden rainfall, which sadly for Caroline means already see-through white shirts become basically non-existent. Oops."_

Three pictures appear. The shirt clings to my skin and you can see everything, and I do mean everything. The website didn't even have the decency to cover anything up. I'm so two thousand percent done with this situation. Katherine, Klaus, diego and I had gone on that vacation to simply get away from the paparazzi, but they had even followed us there, without us knowing.

"_Not that that really changed much for the young couple, once the storm cleared up the two were spotted skinny dipping and engaged in some good old fashion love making on the beach. Oh to be young in love … or lust. You know, I don't think Forbes are capable of loving."_

The guy laughs and the video cuts to pictures of Klaus and me. I tune out of the conversation, not willing to hear people judge my friends, family and I when they know nothing of us. Yeah, a picture's worth a thousand words but those were more than that; they were a violation of privacy. If we were just any kids, no one would have looked twice.

I quickly text Ana and explain the situation to her, she answers within a minute promising to take care of everything. She's a saint; I truly don't know what I'd do without her. I then send texts to Katherine, Kol and Klaus telling them about the videos so they can be aware of it as well.

I faintly hear the words 'slut', 'player', 'banging body' (followed by a thwack sound), and 'no morals' coming from the conversation that the group was having. I sigh, suddenly uncomfortable that everyone in this room had seen my brother and I at our most vulnerable, and that soon our whole class would too.

No wonder people dislike my family so much.

The media takes everything out of context and paints us out to be horrible people. It's sad, because we're really just trying to live our lives just like anybody else. But these days, people are quick to judge. It's sad but true. I leave the Salvatore household with low spirits, wishing I were in New York with my loved ones and a bottle of whiskey a mere phone call away.

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

*********WRITE BY ****alliehurry**********

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 6**

**Caroline POV**

Ever since that night at the Salvatore's, I had opted to wear earphones and not pay attention to the gossip that the websites said about my family and me. I had slipped into character of the all-American girl next-door type. I went to the dance auditions and obviously made the dance team. I lived for last period, where I could let go and lose myself in the dances I made up on the spot.

I had grown closer to Rebekah and Lena over the weeks, due to dance and the project. Stefan and Jeremy had taken over the role of being my "older brothers", chasing off the annoying boys that wasted their time on me at school. With Damon, it was a different story. We seemed to be dancing on a thread of friendship and more than that. Much like with Klaus, however, this time, I was the one with commitment issues.

How could I let myself be with another, when I was already with someone? But was I even with Klaus? My heart and brain were being pulled in a thousand different directions. I was so confused. I needed to speak to Klaus, and find out what it was exactly that we were. As much as I hated labels, it was necessary this time, or at least a clarification. I reach into my purse and dig around before pulling out my BlackBerry.

_Klaus Mikaelson (Mobile)_

**_Me_**

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

I shove my fork in my plate a couple of times, for enough pasta to get on it, before eating it quietly. Damon glances at me funnily before taking my fork out of my hand, imitating my actions and eating my pasta. I shoot him a disbelieving glance before reaching out for his pizza and taking a big bite out of it. I chew the greasy meal before shooting him a ha-ha look. My childish actions are interrupted by my cellphone vibrating violently, just as I had set it to whenever Klaus texts me, so I would never miss a message.

_Klaus Mikaelson (Mobile)_

**_Me_**

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

**_Klaus Mikaelson_**

_Sure love, five o'clock my time, sharp? 12:12_

I grin for a split second before setting a reminder on my phone. Klaus was always punctual. I had never seen him miss an appointment or a call, ever. I wouldn't want to let him down. I make sure to make two reminders on my Blackberry and three more on my iPod, just in case.

_Klaus Mikaelson (Mobile)_

**_Me_**

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

**_Klaus Mikaelson_**

_Sure love, five o'clock my time, sharp? 12:12_

**_Me_**

_Perfect, don't forget ;) love you 3 12:12_

I look at Damon and smile, he smiles back and I'm momentarily caught off guard at how white his teeth are. His hair is gelled back in some weird way and I grab the front of it and pull it towards me with a wicked smile on my face. He gasps in fake horror before tickling me.

In that moment I feel nothing but pure euphoria.

And then it becomes too much. I manage to beg for forgiveness between painfully ticklish laughter. My cellphone's vibration captures my attention again.

_Klaus Mikaelson (Mobile)_

**_Me_**

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

**_Klaus Mikaelson_**

_Sure love, seven o'clock my time, sharp? 12:12_

**_Me_**

_Perfect, don't forget ;) love you 3 12:12_

**_Klaus Mikaelson_**

_I never forget. 12:16_

It doesn't escape my attention that he doesn't say he loves me back, and my happy mood is deflated. Klaus's always had his ups and downs when it came to affection. He wasn't the type to go out and buy a girl flowers. "The flower's are going to perish anyway," he would always say.

I suddenly feel hot breath on my neck and let out a girlish scream of terror. Spinning around I see Damon leaning on a window frame, gasping for air between boisterous laughter.

"Come on Caroline, the bell rang."

I pout in disagreement before I feel a pair of hands scooping me up. I grasp Damons neck quickly and giggle my way to History Class.

**:.**

Its 6:58 in Texas, 4:58 here.

I'm wearing my black leggings and Klaus's Astoria Football hoodie. I took the wig and contacts off, and tied my hair up into an intricate messy bun and applied minimal makeup to make my blue eyes stand out.

I put on the pendant that he gave me for my thirteenth birthday, glad that its still in perfect condition, and wait patiently for him to sign on.

Its 6:59 in Texas, 4:59 here.

I get off my bed and run to my silver ornate mirror, double-checking to make sure I look flawless before he sings on. I grab the 50 Shades of Grey book he bought for me jokingly before the project and angle it so that it's slightly visible in the camera of my MacBook.

Its 7:00 in Texas, 5:00 here.

I'm bursting at the seams with anticipation. I can barely control myself. I decide to turn on my Photo Booth and take pictures of myself while waiting for him. I'm thankful for the fact that my walls are now snow white. It looks marvellous against my skin and hair. I'm happy that I'll look good while skyping Klaus.

Its 7:01 in Texas, 5:01 here.

I frown. Klaus is never late. _Now now, breathe Caroline, It's only one minute._I decide that once he signs on, I'll be able to tease him about his tardiness. Since, Klaus probably got held up, I should occupy myself. I reach for the 50 Shades book and start to read.

Its 7:10 in Texas, 5:10 here.

My phone vibrates. My heart starts beating at a hundred miles per minute, even though deep down, I know it's not Klaus. The vibration wasn't loud enough. I answer Damon quickly before re-reading my conversation with Klaus. Sure enough, it said 7 o'clock, Texan time. I sigh and continue reading my book.

Its 7:30 in Texas, 5:30 here.

I feel my heart sinking and quickly go on Twitter to see if he updated anything. I search ' Klaus Mikaelson'. His latest tweet is five minutes ago, by web. I frown and type up a tweet quickly.

_Caroline Forbes_

_Klaus Mikaelson I thought you never forgot #firsttimeforeverything x_

I wait patiently for a reply, suddenly wishing that twitter functioned like BBM and let you know when someone had read your tweet. My suspicions were quickly answered as Klaus tweeted twice, without answering mine.

It's 7:50 in Texas, 5:50 here.

I log off Skype, Twitter and Facebook. I turn off my phone and my MacBook. I put away my book and slip off Klaus's hoodie. I grab my iPod and put on my ' ' playlist. It starts to storm outside, and suddenly I miss my brother. I want him to come in my bed and chase the storm away. I want him to go beat up Klaus until he comes back for me. I hastily wash my face in and take off my leggings. Opting to wear grey sweatpants and Hayden's Academy sweater. I take my hair out of its intricate bun and just flop it into a messy one instead. As I slip on my sweatpants, I catch sight of my right hip in the mirror. My tattoo stares at me like a slap in my face. I run to my bed and slip under the covers, silently sobbing into my pillow.

It's 8:00 in Texas, 6:00 here.

In one hour, my heart has broken.

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Caroline POV**

I wake up and recognize wet.

As in, my face is wet, my stomach is wet, and my pillow as well as a good part of my bed is wet. I slowly start to realize that this is due to a mixture of tears and sweat. I jump out of bed and walk towards the connecting bathroom. I have a painful headache and my nose feels stuffed. I look in the bathroom mirror and frown.

I look like shit. My eyes are red and glossy, my face blotchy and my skin impossible pale. To make matters worse, I feel even shittier. Without glancing at the time I make my way downstairs, and see the Chief sitting at the table. He looks up at me in equal surprise.

"Caroline-"

I cut him off by sneezing, twice.

"Get back to bed. I'll call the school and tell them you're much too sick to come in today."

I answer by coughing loudly a few times. I pull out my BlackBerry to check for any missed texts from Christian. I don't. I do however have one from Damon.

**_Damon Salvatore_**

_Are you free to come over tomorrow night to work on the English project? Let me know_

This was received last night at eight. Oops. I quickly reply to his text before snuggling into bed.

**_Damon Salvatore_**

_Are you free to come over tomorrow night to work on the English project? Let me know_

**_Me_**

_I'm actually really sick and won't even be going to school today__sorry tiger :/_

I grin to myself at my term of endearment for Damon. He did remind me of a tiger. He's fascinating, commanding yet short tempered. He was exactly like a tiger.

I continued to think about his tiger like characteristics as I drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXX 00000 XXXXX 00000 XXXXX **

Thwack.

Thwack.

Thwack.

_Why_is someone throwing rocks at my window? I attempt to get out of bed and walk towards my window and let out a surprised laugh. Damon Salvatore, that crazy boy. I open the window and scream out.

"What are you doing here?" I squeal in surprise as he starts to climb the big oak tree in front of my window. I watch with squeamish anticipation as he climbs the branches and in through the window. I can't help but giggle as I close the window after him. This seems like it should belong in a cheesy 90's movie, not my laugh.

"You know," I smile wryly up at him. "I have a door to facilitate entry to the house."

Damon's eyes gleam with mischief and he bows, taking my hand and kissing it as he does so. "That's hardly romantic."

Whether or not I had an equally witty and flirtatious response is irrelevant as I explode in a fit of coughs, which causes my chest to ache. I sniff and frown. Reaching for my tissue, I blow out some disgusting snot and frown some more. I hated being sick. I look up to find Damon looking at me before he bursts out laughing, causing me to frown some more.

"You're so cute," snickers Damon as he pulls me into a hug. I relish in his warmth before pulling away, not wanting to make him sick.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"What? And let you fend for yourself when you're ill? Yeah right, Caroline. Today, I'm going to take care you."

"But … you're skipping class. You don't seem like the type of kid that skips class."

"Sometimes, skipping is healthy." Damon shrugs as he slips off his backpack. He opens it up and pulls out cough syrup, lozenges, a hot water bottle, orange juice, honey, Gatorade, Vicks and a bunch of movies.

"Oh, Damon! You didn't have to!"

He pulls me close and kisses my forehead. "Silly girl, I wanted to."

Damon rubbed Vicks along my throat and upper chest and wrapped me up tightly in a scarf. He placed the hot water bottle on my stomach and wrapped a blanket around me. After forcing me to take the cough syrup and disgusting lozenges, he put honey in hot orange juice and popped a movie in. I snuggled into him and sighed as he played with my hair.

"What movie are we watching?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I put in Lilo & Stitch," I gasp and sit up in a wild frenzy, looking at him with wide eyes.

"That's one of my favourite movies."

Damon smiles at me and makes me lay back down, I faintly hear a 'me too', but ignore it since the movie started. I'm glad Damon came to take care of me. It's as though when he's here nothing else matters. He takes the pain of Christian's recklessness away and soothes me.

Wait. What am I thinking?

I have to leave in four months! Caroline, get a grip. This isn't the moment to fall for someone. I shake my head and let myself slip back into the easiness of the movie. I remember Lilo screaming about Pudge before I slip into a welcomed world of darkness.

_I was wearing a pretty red velvet dress with black booties. My blonde hair was curled really nicely and tied in a big red ribbon! Mister Bear was wearing a suit and I was holding him very tightly. Kol was in his room, dressed in a suit too and was waiting for momma and daddy to finish getting ready so we could go to the Babies & Children's Hospital._

_We did this every year! Momma and daddy said we had to because some kids were super duper sick so their parents couldn't get them Christmas gifts, which didn't make sense to me cause that was Santa's job! But anyway, momma said not to fuss about it, so I didn't._

_This year, I helped momma pick out the gifts for the kids! I couldn't wait to go and give them their presents. I wish momma and daddy would hurry up! I don't want the kids to think we'd miss them and cry!_

_What if we did forget to go one year? No way, I'd never let that happen! I promised Nurse Sally I'd come every year!_

_Why is the apartment shaking? Who's shaking me? What's happening?_

"Caroline! Wake up!"

"Wha-What happened?"

"You had a nightmare, I think. You were quiet at first, but then you started yelling about a nurse sally and kids and never forgetting … are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I knocked out on you there."

"No problem, lizard."

Crap. If I was in Forks this year for Christmas, I wouldn't be able to go to the children's hospital! No one was home except for Ana, and I couldn't ask for her to do this. It was my promise to Nurse Sally, not hers. No, this was insane. I'd have to find a way to get to New York and back without any of the Salvatore's noticing me.

Then I realized.

"Did you just call me lizard?" I snickered.

"You seem like the type of person that can blend into any situation and make yourself seem invisible if that's what you wanted."

I smile sadly at him. He has no idea how true his words are.

"So, I guess that means that I can't come over tonight to work on the Vanderbilt project."

"Lucky you, you're saved from rotting your brain trying to learn about a family of assholes."

I glance up at him, shocked.

"You really don't like them, huh?"

"Not one bit. I hate every single one of them, they have no respect for anybody, not even themselves."

I'm angry and I want to yell. Why doesn't he understand that he doesn't know anything about us? That he can't judge based on what he hears on the TV?

"You don't agree with me," he states surprised.

Shit. How was I supposed to answer him in a non-biased way?

"I just believe that since I don't personally know the family, I can't judge the family."

"But you _see_them Caroline! You see everything they do on TV and online."

"But you don't really see them, Damon! You only see what the medias want you to see."

Damon looked thoughtful and nodded as though he was thinking really hard. I could tell he didn't really believe me. I sighed at his tenacity.

"Come on lizard, let's make you some chicken noodle soup." And just like that any previous qualms I had about him and his ridiculous views on my family disappear, leaving one question in my head.

How would Damon react when he figured out who I really was?

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**

**19/04/14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Usually, Astoria has a formal masquerade ball exactly one week after Halloween, usually held on the Friday of the first week of November. Here at Mystic Fall High, they seem to have something different. Homecoming.

Every time I watched on TV, Homecoming was about a football game followed by a huge dance. Here in Mystic Fall, since they're not very good at football, they just have the dance. This was all pretty irrelevant because I refused to attend.

Honestly, me going to a dance, held in a school gym? Yeah, right.

Clearly, I was the only one who felt this way about this event. It was pretty much impossible to take two steps in any part of the school without seeing a poster, or hearing people talking about it.

I step outside of the building and walk out towards the sidewalk, reach into my jacket for a cigarette and light it. I've had to make my stops a lot less frequent these days, since the Salvatore's aren't really aware of my petty habit.

Beside me, is Camille; a quiet girl in my math class that doesn't talk much. Today though, she has a huge smile on her face.

"What's got you smiling so big, Camille?"

"My boyfriend just did the cutest proposal to ask me to homecoming, it was so cute!"

"Propos- wait, what? You mean, he asked you …"

"Nope! In Mystic Fall, Homecoming is kind of a really big deal. So the guys do big huge proposals to ask us to go with them. Kind of like a prom-posal."

I don't know whether I should laugh or cry at how absurd this all is. I decide to just nod happily for Camille, finish off my cigarette and go inside. I spray myself with perfume, take my coat off and grab my money.

As I walk to the cafeteria, I witness a girl actually rejecting a guy because he didn't do a huge proposal to ask her to the silly little high school dance. What-the-fuck-ever.

I buy a Chicken Caesar Salad and go sit down with the Salvatore's. It seems that everyone is watching Rebekah and Jeremy's heated debate.

"Bex, babe, you know I love you-"

"If you love me, you'll do this then."

"But, at least give me an idea-"

"No. If you're the man I know you are then you won't need my help."

I watch with curious amusement and can't help but snort at Jeremy's expression. "What did Jeremy do now?"

Rebekah turns to look at me, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Jer wasn't going to give me a proposal to the dance, can you believe it?"

"But Bex, baby, you know there's no one else I'd want to go with!"

"And?"

Rebekah's shriek nearly breaks my eardrum and I can't help but intervene. "What's the big deal?"

Although my comment seems to please Jeremy, Rebekah now fixes me with wide disbelieving eyes.

"What's the big deal? Caroline! Don't you want a big huge proposal for the dance?"

I laugh at Rebekah's question, how silly. "I don't care, it's not like I'm going."

"Caroline Marie, of course you're going."

I laugh, shake my head and stick my tongue out at the tiny girl. I wasn't going and no one was going to make me.

**XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

This whole school has gone crazy because of this stupid dance; it's ridiculous and insane. I park my Honda in the driveway and walk towards the front door, surprised to see a single red rose on tapped on the floor with a note.

Always the curious cat, I Diegod down and pick up the flower as well as the note.

_**Caroline, please accept my flower. It's as vibrant as your startling personality x**_

_**Trust me? Go to the Oakwood Park.**_

_**Please do this.**_

Should I do this? Probably not, but I'm bored and there's nothing to do. I have my cell phone in case anything goes wrong. And anyhow, this is incredibly sweet.

I slip back into my car and drive towards Oakwood Park. Ha, I wonder who's waiting at the end of the road. Probably, that Diego guy that keeps staring at me in class, or that Eric kid.

I park in an empty parking spot and walk towards the park. Where the trail board is, there's a red rose and another note. I pick up the rose and hold it with the other one, and grab the note.

_**Thank you for coming this far, Caroline.**_

_**Go down the blue trail.**_

_**Please don' give up on this x**_

Might as well. I drove all the way here anyway. Following the colour code, I walk down towards the blue trail. I walk for about a minute and a half before I see the outline of a person. Is that- yes! It's the Diego kid! And he's holding a red rose!

"Hey Caroline!"

"Hey … Diego?"

Diego looks at my surprised expression and chuckles. "Don't worry, this isn't all my doing. All though, I wish it was, it's a wicked idea. Here you go, turn left at the fork."

Diego hands me the third rose and walks off.

I let out a sigh of relief that the person behind all of this isn't Diego and walk down the trail, faithfully turning left at the fork. I walk down for a couple of minutes until I reach a staircase. A red rose is tapped to the railing as well as a note.

_**Just a few more steps until,**_

_**Don't give up x**_

I'm giggling with anticipation, surprised to see that I'm actually enjoying my little curious adventure. I go down the steps and find Mason waiting for me at the end with another rose.

"You lucky girl, you. Walk right and then make a left to get to the lake, have fun."

Mason hands me the flower with a wink and walks off. There's a lake in Mystic Fall? What? I shake my head with a wry smile on my face. Sure enough when I make a left, the paved road turns into sand and I can see the water in the horizon. Also in the horizon, I see another person. As I approach the person, I find myself hoping that this isn't the final one. Camille's boyfriend, Marcel holds a rose in his hand as well as a note. He hands it to me the note, tells me to walk towards the right side of the lake and leaves.

_**Good things happen to those who wait x**_

I stop walking and slip off my shoes, so I can feel the sand sift through my toes. I walk for about a good five minutes and notice that the sand seems to get finer and whiter and the water seems to look ore calm and pretty.

I see a big brown woven basket on a white blanket with red rose petals scattered all over it. I walk over to the basket and see an intruding object preventing it from fully closing. I open it more fully and see a bouquet of about a hundred red roses. I sit down on the blanket it awe of how beautiful it all is. I hug the roses to me and notice a piece of paper in between two flowers. I pull it out and read it aloud.

_**Turn around.**_

I get up and turn around and find myself face to face with Damon. He's smiling a sort of smile I've never seen before; an insecure, shy smile.

"Caroline Marie Maxfield, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Although I've been bashing it all day, although I've been ridiculing and making a mockery of it's over exaggeration. Despite all this, I can't help my oh so typical three-letter screech of an answer.

"Yes!"

I run to Damon and throw my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Damon puts his arms around my waist and lifts me up and spins me around before carrying me towards the blanket and making me sit down.

He reaches into the basket and pulls out two trays of spaghetti, two cups, which he fills with red wine, he 'borrowed' from the cellar and a huge slice of chocolate cake to share for desert.

Damon and I start feeding each other and drinking just enjoying each other's company. When we get to desert, I ask a question that's been puzzling me all night.

"So, why did you ask me of all girls to homecoming?" I ask, expecting some long bullshit answer.

"I maybe sort of kind of like you a bit," he answers with a boyish grin.

I laugh and push the piece of cake that I had on my fork onto his nose. Damon's eyes flash in surprise before he reaches for me. I'm clearly much faster than him and get up in a frenzy and run away laughing.

Damon chases after me and grabs me once I reach the water. He picks me up and spins me around before lifting me up above his head and walking deeper into the water.

"Damon! If you drop me in the water I swear-"

The water hits my body and stings my eyes. I gasp for air, my ears ringing with the sound of Damon's laughter. I grin wickedly and grab his hand pulling him under the water with me. We both start laughing and shivering before we run out of the water.

I promise Damon to text him tonight and to take a hot shower the moment I get home and drive away from the park. Wes is thankfully not home, so I'm saved from answering any questions about why I'm wet and holding flowers. I put my roses in a vase in my room and take a picture. I tweet it with a kiss-blowing emoji from my laptop before quickly before slipping in the shower.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX**

I lie in bed texting Damon, about to go to bed, when I get a message from Klaus.

**Klaus Mikaelson**

Nice roses

I let out a cold harsh laugh before wishing Damon goodnight and turning off my phone, leaving Klaus's message unanswered. I close my eyes, my mind filled with fairy tales, roses and boys. One-sentence echoes throughout my mind; 'I maybe sort of kind of like you'.

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**

**16/04/14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No. Sorry, Rebekah. That's just not happening."

"Oh come on Caroline! You _have_to go shopping for a homecoming dress, what are you going to wear?"

"I'm sure I'll find something in my closet."

"Something to wear to a formal event in _your_ closet? Yeah, right. You can't wear something from any past dance, it would be out of season!"

"I don't have anything from any past dance because I've never gone to a homecoming dance. You're lucky I'm going at all. I'm not going shopping, Rebekah. No. No, times a million. I hate shopping."

Ouch. That last sentence was physically painful to say out loud. Shopping was my greatest pass time.

"You've … never been to a homecoming dance before? It's official. Caroline Marie, if you care about me you will go shopping."

"Mary Rebekah, I hate shopping."

"That's simply not possible, I refuse to believe it! Who doesn't love splurging on fabulous fashions-oh, Caroline! I'm sorry. I hadn't realized! Listen; if it's the money you're worried about, we can lend you some! I'm sure the Chief's salary isn't quite fitting for big splurges …"

I snort.

"I'm not poor, Rebekah. I can afford a dress. I just don't want to go buy – oh you know what? Fine. I'll go."

Anything to get you to stop nagging me, I grumbled mentally. I really don't like that Rebekah thinks that she can just order me around and bribe me with money. This whole situation is ridiculous; I have more than enough dresses in my own closet that look and are worth ten times better than whatever regular stores in Mystic Fall have. However, there's no way to explain that to a girl who thinks my dad can't even afford a cheap dress.

Frowning, I get into Rebekah's Porsche and pull out my phone, and log onto twitter, eager to see what everyone else is up to.

_**Katherine DLC**_

_**Grr. Miss my partying days like crazyyy #fuckschool**_

I snort silently, typical Kat.

_**Kol Forbes**_

_**Damn, this is why I don't come home often #fuckthat**_

I frown and remind myself to message him to find out what that's all about.

_**Klaus Miakelson**_

_**Just can't help getting lost in her big brown eyes #mybabyisgorgeous**_

My blood turns cold and I narrow my eyes angrily at Klaus's tweet. Brown eyes? So he really did move on. The realization isn't a foreign one; I had come to this conclusion a while ago. Having it confirmed via social networking, was however not welcome.

I quickly type up a tweet before opting to turn my phone off, not willing to deal with Klaus's shit.

_**Caroline Forbes**_

_**City lights can only do so much**_

There. Most likely, no one would understand what that meant. But, Klaus would. Every time he looked down at his thigh, he would be reminded of me, and I him. For some odd reason, I truly didn't regret the tattoo I had gotten, no matter what happened in our relationship, Klaus and I would always be friends. Nothing could change the memories we had together.

"Caroline? We're here!" Rebekah squealed. She got out of the car with a bounce in her step, causing Elena and I to roll our eyes at her girlish antics. "The theme for homecoming this year is old Hollywood and we also need to get outfits for Tyler's Halloween party next week. I'm thinking we try to stop at the Pierce boutique?" Rebekah suggested, although it really didn't sound like much of an open answer question.

Lena nodded before turning to me and smiling. "The Pierce sister's; Katerinarina, Amara and Tatia have been designing since they were little girls. They used to go to Mystic Falls High; they opened up a shop here in Mystic Fall mall and are really successful. They even have a few boutiques in Seattle."

I nod and follow Rebekah and Elena into the boutique. If the theme was old Hollywood, then it was a done deal; I was wearing a floor length red dress. It wasn't an option, but a must.

"Caroline! You should really try to stick with blue, I think it'd be cute on you." I nod in agreement with Rebekah although I don't agree at all and continue to scan the racks. Rebekah has a strong personality, and although Caroline Maxfield doesn't, Caroline Forbes does.

A pretty girl with long straight black hair comes up to me and extends her hand, a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Katerina! Is this your first time shopping here?" I nod. "Okay, well basically the front of the store is the more affordable items, and in the back we have the more expensive, grandiose ones. Everything is separated by colour to make shopping easier for our clients." I grin and thank her before making my way further into the store.

I stop midway when my eyes spot a short black dress; I pick it up and glance at the price tag, to keep up pretences. 15 dollars for a dress like this? I thank the fashion gods that it's in my size and keep it with me, planning on wearing it for Halloween with a pair of black cat ears. As typical as that was, it was cute.

I quickly make my way to the red section of the store and find the perfect dress in less than a minute. I grab it and make my way to where Rebekah and Elena were.

"I don't know Lena, blue is so much more Caroline's colour!"

I look up startled. "I already found both my dresses, and neither of them are blue."

Rebekah looked up at me startled, glanced back down to my arm and literally forced me into the dressing room. I huff in annoyance but quickly slip on the black dress. It has long sleeves, a modest neckline and reached mid thigh. It was in an almost cotton like material and was really comfy, perfect for Tyler's party. I bend over and put on the pair of suede black wedged heels I had found and walk out to get Rebekah's not-so-needed approval.

I was met with an excited squeal before Rebekah started speaking in an inhuman speed. "Oh my gosh! Caroline it's perfect, I can just imagine it and those shoes wow Caroline you shop well. Show me the homecoming dress!"

I blink at her confused, my brain taking an extra few minutes to understand what it is she was saying exactly. I smirk at the tiny girl in front of me before stepping back into the change room and slip on the dress, glancing at myself in the mirror before stepping out.

Lena's shriek of joy is the first thing I hear, to my surprise. "Oh, Caroline! It's perfect. I never really though of fucsia as a colour for you but it's flawless! Help me find mine?"

I'm unable to hide my smirk as I agree to help both girls find their dresses. In the end, Rebekah got yellow strapless dress for Halloween and a green floor length ball gown. Lena ended up with a purple dress for Halloween and a blue floor length evening gown.

- **0o0o0o0** -

Once I get home, I open my e-mail, surprised to see a flood of questions by fans, most of them repeated. Sighing, I take off my wig and contacts, change my shirt and sit on the floor with my Mac Book with me, and start to film a Questions and Answer's video.

"Hi everyone, it's Caroline. I'm making a quick Q&A video, mostly because I've been getting a lot of questions in my inbox and I'm pretty bored right now so why not, right? Okay so, Kristen from Manhattan asks '_Dear Caroline, I'm used to seeing you and your friend's out and about the city but these days you are all nowhere to be found. Why is that?'_Well, Kristen, it's our senior year so most of us are really just staying in and studying. As boring as that sounds, we all need to get serious and realize that college is just around the corner. Don't you worry; you can't keep kids like us down forever."

I wink at the camera, my heart beating about a mile a minute. I hadn't realized that we would be missed in the city. Of course it was logical; we almost never stayed in and could almost always be seen enjoying the Manhattan nightlife.

"Um, next. Cassie from Colorado asks '_Last year, Klaus tweeted that he would never get a girl flowers, but you just tweeted a picture of roses. Did he change his mind for you?'_Ah, as pleasant as that would have been, the roses I received this past week have nothing to do with Klaus. He still stays true to his word, and will probably never give a girl flowers."

I snort but shoot a smile at the camera; anything to not appear broken, although I am surprised that this girl even noticed that.

"Okay, um Lacy from Toronto asks '_Did you and Klaus break up?'_ god, you got straight to the point didn't you?" I let out a musical laugh while mentally finding the best way to answer her question. "Yeah. There you go, short and sweet, we did break up. I can't really tell you how he's doing because we haven't spoken in a while but, from what I can see, it seems like we're both starting to see other people."

I shake my head wryly before facing the camera once more.

"Well, that's all I really have time for today, remember to always keep your head up and follow your dreams because nothing matters but you."

I upload the video and tweet the link before slipping in the shower and getting ready for bed. My cell phone vibrates and I reach up for it, surprised to see a message from Klaus.

_**Klaus Mikaelson**_

_**I didn't know you ever wanted flowers, you never said anything 11:57pm**_

I feel a pain in my chest but push it aside stubbornly. I quickly type up a reply before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_**Klaus Mikaelson**_

_**I didn't know you ever wanted flowers, you never said anything 11:57pm**_

_**Me**_

_**There are something's a girl shouldn't even have to say 11:58 pm**_

- **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was in English class that I realized the difference between the general population of the world and the socialites. Socialites are a peculiar, especially those of us whom are merely children of the rich and wealthy old family's. See, none of us chose to be born with multiple billions to our name, or to have more than enough money to buy a few islands and not even spot a dent in our bank accounts.

Unlike celebrity's, who chose to have a career in the limelight, knowingly accepting that their every move would be documented and judged by the paparazzi and media, we didn't have that choice. I certainly didn't choose to live a life of running away from paparazzi and answering fan mail, it was chosen for me.

Of course, I'm not complaining about the money and the way that I live my life.

But would I be unhappy to just live in a small house with my parents running 9 to 5 jobs and coming home to a home cooked meal every day? Having small talk at the dinner table and running off to watch Friday football games, not having a care in the world? Probably not, I'd most likely enjoy that. Of course, I don't want that life; I love my life. It's the paparazzi that I just can't deal with.

Some would say that those who complain about paparazzi should just get over it. They mock us for complaining even though we have everything they've ever wanted. Just because we're blessed doesn't mean we can't find things wrong with our lives. Most people don't understand just how much the paparazzi can ruin us.

Imagine my surprise when the teacher comes in and announces a field trip to the Mystic Falls zoo. I hate the zoo. I'm pretty sure anyone that lives a life similar to mine hates the zoo as well. Those poor animals; taken away from what they should usually be allowed to do and trust into a whole new world. A world where no matter what they did, there would be someone watching them; someone with a camera to document his or her every move. Constantly people hitting the glass trying to goad them and get a reaction out of them. Trying to get them to act out so it can make a pretty scandal, perfect for pretty picture. These poor creatures literally live to entertain; a bit like us socialites.

So, I refuse to go to the zoo. No one can make me.

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX**

"But, Caroline, it's an obligatory trip, you have to go!"

I look up from my salad and give Rebekah an exasperated look, hoping that it conveys my determination to not go to the zoo.

"Why don't you like the zoo anyway?" Elena asks me while eating her spaghetti daintily.

"I just don't like the way they the animals are treated."

"I didn't take you for the tree hugger type of person."

I chuck the empty water bottle at Stefan's head before letting an involuntary giggle slip. The fact that the field trip was on a Friday was perfect. I would leave for California on Friday and return Sunday afternoon. That way I'd be able to finally spend a weekend with my brother. Everything was falling into place.

"You know that website? The one that I got all of Caroline Forbes's scandals from," Lena started. "Yeah, well it got shut down. Apparently they're being sued for child pornography because she was under 18 at the time."

I grinned, happy that Ana had taken the matter to daddy's lawyers. I felt Damon shake beside me as he snickered. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers before commenting on the matter.

"I really see no use in wasting money on a lawsuit, she's a no good whore, most likely she'll end up in the pornography business or she'll have a sex tape out."

It took every burning fiber in my body to not grace Damon with a beautiful black eye. I took a couple of deep breaths and made extra sure to not clench the hand that Damon had been holding. His view of me was really upsetting and I quite honestly didn't know what to do about it.

"So jingle Care, are you coming over tonight?"

"Sure Stefan, and don't ever call me that again."

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX**

"Let's play a game!" Squealed Rebekah.

"As long as it's not truth or dare …"

"Of course not! Let's play 'Never Have I Ever' that way we can all get to know each other a little more"

"We all know each other Rebekah,"

"Caroline doesn't! And we're not really all that close, Day."

"Don't call me that-"

"Isn't that a drinking game?"

"Yeah, we'll play with coke and iced tea!"

I held in my snort at the absurdness of playing one of the best drinking games ever with coke and iced tea, by the look on Stefan's face, I wasn't the only one who found it ridiculous.

Rebekah came around with six glasses and put them in a circle, instructing us to sit in front of the glass of our choice. "Everyone knows how to play, right? Okay, I start and then we go clockwise. There's no judging here! Ok, ok, my turn. Never have I ever been to a nightclub."

Stefan, Lena, Jeremy and I all grab our glass and take a big gulp. I shoot Damon and Rebekah a fleeting pitiful look before frowning as I spot Rebekah writing our names down.

"It's to see who's done the most," she explains to me. Jeremy chuckles knowingly at my expression before taking his turn.

"Never have I ever gotten caught in a compromising position."

Elena and Stefan both glare at Jeremy before drinking. Lena makes a face and sets her glass down. "I hate pop," she moans angrily before narrowing her eyes at Jeremy's amused face. "Never have I ever gotten arrested," she says proudly.

Stefan, Jeremy and I all reach for our glasses and drink. Elena, Rebekah and Damon all glanced at me incredulously, gaping like goldfish. "I was at a party," I explain carefully making up some kind of excuse in my mind. "My friend forced me to go, and the cops came. Arrested everyone," I shake my head with false sadness unable to really tell them that I was partying with my brother and broke into a house.

Stefan snickers at my solemn expression before taking his turn, carefully thinking. "Never have I ever made the honor roll," he fakes sadness by melodramatically hiding his face in mock agony.

Damon and I both drink, and I start to wish that we really were playing with liquor; so far I had had to drink at almost every turn. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to reveal too much in this game, only Damon was left before it was my turn.

Damon barely thinks before taking his turn. "Never have I ever had sex," unable to contain my reaction I let out a squeal of surprise causing everyone to look at me. Damon gives me a shy grin. "I've always wanted to wait until marriage, I want my wife and I to completely give in to each other on the most wonderful day of our lives."

And just like that, my world explodes.

Stefan makes a crude comment causing Damon to look at him and the two begin to bicker, allowing me to take a huge sip of my drink unnoticed. Jeremy sees me and gives me a knowing look before stopping Damon and Stefan's discussion. Everyone, save Damon and me, proceed to take a drink. Damon gives me a heartbreakingly beautiful smile as he sees that I don't drink from my glass, unaware that I already have.

"Caroline? It's your turn, love."

I smile at Damon's term of endearment lightly before frowning; I really don't know what to say.

"Never have I ever been to a funeral?" I say questioningly, silently praying that I won't have to go to one any time soon. I giggle at the absurdness of my statement, compared to the others and glance at the clock in the room before getting up and getting ready to go home. To my surprise, Jeremy offers to walk me to my car.

"You know, Caroline, I saw you drink from the cup."

"And? Does that make me any less of a person to you?"

Jeremy looks at me and sighs. "Caroline, stop. You know I don't care, Damon will though. Damon's studious, he likes to study and work hard. He's religious. He has strict morals and he wants to be a doctor for god's sake."

He's the opposite of me.

"Opposites attract, don't they?" Stop trying to reassure yourself, Caroline. I shout to myself.

"Are you trying to convince me, or you? Look, I'm not saying you won't work out, I'm just saying to be careful. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Just because something isn't meant to last forever doesn't mean it's not meant to be."

I look at Jeremy, his blue eyes mirroring the ones I used to see in the mirror. I thank him, get in the car and drive away. As I drive, tears start to fall, I don't know why. I don't really care either.

Caroline Forbes doesn't cry.

Caroline Maxfield on the other hand, has cried twice this week. I don't know which one I like better. I don't even know if they're truly two different people. At this point, I don't know anything.

- **0o0o0o0** - - **0o0o0o0** - - **0o0o0o0** - - **0o0o0o0** - - **0o0o0o0** - - **0o0o0o0** - - **0o0o0o0** - **0o0o0o0** -

**REVIEWS**


End file.
